1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Albada type zoom finder separate from a photographing optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a recent known lens shutter type camera or still video camera, the photographing optical system and finder optical system are both comprised of zoom lenses. An Albada zoom finder is usually used as a finder in this case. However, a conventional Albada zoom finder includes a large number of lens elements and two or more movable lens assemblies (groups) for changing the magnification (power). This makes it difficult to provide a simple, small and inexpensive Albada zoom finder.